Pitch Black/Relationships
This focuses on the relationships with the character Pitch. Big Four Allies Mor'du Pitch doesn't pay much attention to Mor'du, but because he is strong, Pitch needs him in battles. Pitch still counts him as an ally but he only notices him when he uses him. Sometimes fans will portray Mor'du as one of Pitch's Nightmares, albeit more substantial and hardy than his previous ethereal creations. Red Death Pitch is the Red Death's rider. They have both taken to each other as both have extremely vicious natures. Pitch on occasion fuses his nightmare sand with the Red Death's firepower to create extremely powerful blasts. Mother Gothel With Gothel being the only other 'human' in the group, Pitch and Gothel are the most intelligent in the team and tend to plan on how to attack the Big Four. They enjoy blackmailing the others with Rapunzel, preying on Hiccup's self doubts and trying to get Jack to join their side (although Pitch tries harder than Gothel). They have also great similarities: the two of them are the main antagonists in their movie, and the two are sadistic and ruthless. That aside, the two would hold little trust in each other, one expecting (or attempting) to backstab the other. Sometimes however, Pitch and Gothel can have a romantic relationship. Drago Bludvist Pitch would see great potential in Drago as a spreader of fear due to his already intimidating physical appearance and brutal, terrifying method of disciplining his followers. In addition, both Pitch and Drago have a lot in common; a cynical, hateful attitude towards people or creatures whom their respective antagonists protect (Pitch longs to make the Guardians feel what it is like to not be believed in, and Drago believes that dragons only "tear (people) apart"); they have both attempted to kill someone close to the hero to cripple them (Sandman for Jack and Stoick for Hiccup- however, only Drago has been successful at this, since Sandman was restored to life); they share similar life experiences to the hero, but their approach to it defined what they later became; and finally, they were both defeated by the heroes' beliefs which opposed their own, and then by their own sources of power turning on them (Pitch lost his power when Jack reinstalled children's belief in the Guardians and was then pulled back underground by his own Nightmares, while Drago lost control of his dragons thanks to Hiccup showing the true way to earn a dragon's loyalty, and was then forced to retreat into the sea on his Bewilderbeast). Plus, Drago has said that he knows "what it is to live in fear," so the odds are that he would be able to see Pitch and interact with him on some level. Ultimately, the only thing which Pitch and Drago don't have in common is their method of earning their servant's loyalty; Pitch used his seductive appeal to try and convince Jack to side with him, whereas Drago was more uncompromising and used direct force to get people/dragons to work for him, although his fear-inspiring methods might appeal more to Pitch. In any Big Four story involving Drago as the fourth main villain instead of the Red Death, both the Dragon God and the King of Nightmares would make a formidable combination. Enemies Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Pitch delights in preying on Hiccup's self-doubts and this usually comes in the form of threatening the other Big Four or Toothless. Hiccup is shown as being more prone to mental attacks from Pitch, but will still valiantly stand against him, fighting Pitch's powers with Toothless' intelligence, strength, fire, and speed. He may also be jealous that someone as nice as Hiccup could become friends with the most feared dragon of all, which is Toothless. Pitch would usually view him as a powerful enemy, however some people ship them as Blackcup. Jack Frost Pitch and Jack are actually very similar. If Jack had made different choices before becoming a Guardian, he could have very well ended up like Pitch. Pitch knows this, and he constantly tries to bargain and blackmail to get Jack on his side. Pitch sees Jack as one of the biggest threats along with Toothless (him being the most feared and powerful dragon). He will usually try and use his powers to control the other members of the Big Four in hopes that he can threaten Jack with them or convince him to join his side. Pitch might feel some sympathy toward Jack due to their similar conditions, but he ultimately would use him as a tool if he isn't a threat to him. Sometimes they are shipped as two friends, a father/son relationship or even a romantic relationship. Merida DunBroch Merida has an iron resolve, which is enormously helpful when she has to face Pitch. She uses her arrows against his own and defends her friends with a fierce passion that Pitch finds hard to overcome. Merida sometimes has difficulty standing against Mor'du, which is often a creation of Pitch in the crossover. Rapunzel Corona Pitch certainly despises Rapunzel's out-going and bubbly personality and will try to bully and manipulate her to make her feel more down. He is clearly aware that she is the one keeping the group together with her sweet and hopeful attitude and will try and get rid of her at all costs. He may also see Rapunzel as a sensitive link in the Big Four, since she has close relationships with the other characters and is sometimes the voice of reason to keep the group from splitting and arguing with each other. If he gets rid of her, then the emotional strength of the group would be lost. Rapunzel usually uses the power of her hair to heal those that have been hurt by him. Under all of his scheming and planning, Pitch may even hold a shadow of fear in Rapunzel and her magic, as its purity and light may restore the one thing he dreads most: his humanity, and he may see her as one of his heaviest enemies as her pure golden hair may be able to kill his nightmares. In some stories she can also turn nightmares back to dreams much like the sandman. Even though in some stories she views him as the enemy, there are some fans pairing them together called BlackGold. Toothless Pitch would likely take an interest in Toothless; him being one of the most feared dragons. He would also express an interest in taking control of Toothless and using him as one of his Fearling minions. He will use fake stories about Night Furys being dangerous in order to scare people in their nightmares. Pitch would also take control of Toothless in order to get to Hiccup emotionally. Expanded Universes Friends and Allies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles The odds of Hans being able to believe (and see) Pitch Black is flimsy at best. However, in matters involving Elsa and Anna, Pitch would find use in a man with ambitions and dark heart like Hans, picking at the prince's insecurities towards his older brothers as a steering wheel for his unlikely pawn. Mandrake Despite their shared hatred in the natural beauty of the world, Pitch would most likely stay out of the affairs of the Boggans, most likely because Mandrake's intentions diametrically oppose that of his daughter, Mother Nature. He would also likely find the low, earthy Boggans too crude and ill-disciplined for his own grandeur. Many fans have compared Pitch and Mandrake to each other, believing that they both possess similar physical characteristics, and Pitch was even placed as Mandrake in Leafmen AU. King Candy Yokai Many fans like to draw comparisons between the two in both appearance and abilities, Pitch's nightmare sand baring a resemblance to Yokai's microbots. It is shown that Yokai is driven by his sorrow and his desire for revenge for his daughter, so seeing his daughter alive and well will most likely leave him uninterested in continuing his actions. However, Pitch's dark influence may convince him otherwise, and may even be the cause of his psychosis, whispering dark thoughts into him and encouraging his anger against Alistair. Enemies Queen Elsa Because Elsa has felt much fear and isolation from her powers her entire life, it is very likely that she would be able to see him. In some fanfic stories Pitch takes a liking to Elsa due to her fear, which makes his powers grow, and constantly try to make Elsa fear her powers more than she should due to his own powers growing. The relationship between them is a complicated one. Some scenarios place Pitch wishing to use the Snow Queen's power to instill fear and terror onto the populace or at least (in Frozen Tangled Guardians) to spite Jack. Because they both have great loneliness brought on by great power that they did not ask for, some like to portray them as kindred spirits who have found one another. There are also fan theories where Elsa would be the reincarnation of Pitch's wife. Princess Anna Being a flighty, optimistic ball of love, sunshine and ignorance, not to mention having a similar personality to Rapunzel, Pitch would naturally despise Princess Anna from the get-go. He would do what he could either to avoid the girl or do what he can to smother the hope and wonder within her. Because fear is a fairly foreign component in Anna's behavior, she is unlikely to be able to believe and therefore see him without convincing from those around her. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Pitch would spend more energy manipulating Elsa to his own ends and would pay no mind to Anna until Elsa freezes her heart, and feeds on whatever fear and despair this would cause. Some people ship them in a relationship called Warm & Dark. Mavis Dracula Mavis and Pitch are very similar in many ways: both have black hair and wear black clothes. They are both monsters (Pitch is the Boogeyman, Mavis is a vampire) and the two of them are immortal. So this is probable they could have met either in Hotel Transylvania, or during Mavis's exploration of the world. Many people see them either in a romantic relationship or in a father/daughter relationship. Some fans even portray Mavis being Pitch's daughter Dracula Dracula and Pitch are somewhat similar. They have both black hair, are immortals and monsters as well as mythic figures (Dracula is the mythic vampire while Pitch is the Boogeyman). They also are living apart from the human world (Pitch for not being believed in, Dracula for hating humans). The two of them also lost their wives, and they both care deeply for their daughters. Theories also imply that Pitch and Dracula met in Hotel Transylvania. Although not being a popular pairing, the two are sometimes shipped. The Once-ler Mary Katherine Nod Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope von Schweetz Hiro Hamada Other Family Mother Nature Mother Nature is Pitch's daughter. During the Golden Age, Pitch (known as Kozmotis Pitchiner) was a general and a hero. He lived with his wife and his daughter, Emily Jane whom he was very close to. However, Kozmotis was called for a mission, where the Dreams Pirates staged a fake ambush. While he left for the fake threat, the Dream Pirates attacked his family. His wife died but Emily Jane, who had disobeyed her mother, left the mansion sailing for space. However, Pitch thought that both his wife and his daughter had died and slaughtered the Dream pirates out of anger. He was then summoned to guard the prison keeping the Fearlings inside, as he had nothing left to lose. He only kept the locket given by Emily Jane. However, the Fearlings, which sensed his longing for his daughter, tricked him by using Emily Jane's voice, begging her father to open the door. Kozmotis opened the door to save his daughter, and was eaten alive by the Fearlings, becoming Pitch Black. Emily Jane reappeared later as Mother Nature, but their relationship had changed. Mother Nature saved her father from the Guardians at one point but she resented him for having abandoned her, only showing indifference to him. That's this reason why she stays neutral to his conflict with the Guardians and the Big four. Pitch is implied still caring for his daughter, to the point of not helping Mandrake in his plans to destroy the nature. Even Mother Nature still seems to have some care toward her father, despite her resentment to him as she pointed to Sandy that "he was still her father for good or ill" in the 4th book. Many fanfictions are also written, where Pitch and Mother Nature have a happy ending together. Lady Pitchiner Lady Pitchiner was Kozmotis's wife in the books. She also was Emily Jane's mother. However she died during the Golden Age, escaping from the Dreams Pirates. A lot of people (especially Cold and Dark fans) likes to think that Elsa looked like her. Allies The Monkey King Enemies Nicholas St. North E. Aster Bunnymund Toothiana Sanderson Mansnoozie According to the original books, both Sandman and Pitch are people who lived through the Golden Age before the Guardians and are even older than Tsar Lunar XII, later known as the Man in the Moon. This could mean that both the Sandman and Pitch are infact the same alien species. Sandman is also the only friend to Pitch's daughter, Mother Nature. Because Pitch was the culprit behind the destruction of the civilization Sandman was born into and grew-up in, Sandman could possess the most animosity towards him compared to the other guardians. On the other hand, they are both remnants of a land long past, and Sandman, who operates through silent gestures and the unconscious, might be able to see the pain and scars deep within Pitch before anybody else could, feeling the most pity towards him (aside from Jack). Many see Sanderson and Pitch to be opposites in many ways. Sandy is short and plump, Pitch is tall and lean. Sandy brings sweet dreams, Pitch brings nightmares. Pitch's voice echoes all throughout the room when he speaks, Sandy can't speak at all. Sandman glows like a star in the night, Pitch blends in with the darkness. Despite their differences however, they both share power over the psychological, as opposed to most other spirits, who's powers are centered around the physical plane and the environment around them. The Man in the Moon The Man in the Moon is almost as old as Pitch himself, and during thuogh years Pitch considered the silent Guardian within as an old friend of his. When Pitch rose to power in the Dark Ages, the Man in the Moon Gave the Guardians the powers they needed to defeat Pitch, as well as to strip him of his belief. Full of resentment, Pitch vowed revengements for his actions and began to form a plan that would have him harming attack the Man in the Moon's four Guardians. Knowing of Pitch's plan, the Man in the Moon chose Jack Frost to become the next Guardian, as he knew that Jack's involvement would lead to Pitch's defeat. Katherine After Pitch meet Katherine in both Santoff Claussen and the Himalayas, she became an unexpected enemy to Pitch. During their time at the Himalayas, Pitch told Katherine of his plans to turn her into his Darkling Princess. While at the Battle at Earth's core, she was able to show him the locket that contain a photograph of his daughter, which had led to Pitch taking the locket before he disappeared. With an army of monkeys by his side, Pitch had Katherine kidnapped and brought to him once again, with Tooth's relic and Katherine's tooth he stole before making his way to Punjam Hy Loo. Pitch looks into the memories within Katherine's tooth box and learns about her past and tries to manipulate her into believing that the nightmare of the picture in the locket being change into a picture of Katherine, was true. He tried to play on Katherine's longing for a parent figure and had almost succeeded. Ombric Shalazar Nightlight Nightlight is one of Pitch's oldest enemy, along with Man in the Moon. Nightlight fought to protect Man in the Moon from turned into a Prince of Nightmares by Pitch. He stabbed Pitch's heart with a diamond dagger and he was trapped in Pitch's cold heart and Pitch fell into the Earth and was imprisoned for many years. Jamie Bennett Sophie Bennett Category:Character Relationships Category:Pairings for Pitch Category:Rise of the Guardians